A Brothers Betrayal
by Lonesome Butterfly
Summary: Modern DW Fic. After Cao Cao's death Cao Pi takes over but after he betrayes his brother Cao Xi Xi wont stop until he has his revenge.
1. Chapter 1

As I smoke my last cigarrete, my mother crying next to me on my left, my brother Cao Pi on my right, and my fathers casket being lowered in front of us.

Pi and I are the two heirs to my fathers company. Here in Xu Chang there are three companies all vying for control Shu, Wu, and Wei industries

As I return home I'm greeted by my girlfriend Zhen Ji who kisses me dragging me into our room "you look stressed I can help with that" Zhen says running her hand down my chest "Not tonight Zhen…"I reply "What's the matter" Zhen asks "it's nothing I'm just tired" and afterwards I get changed and fall asleep Zhen sleeping beside me

Later that night I hear footsteps coming into my room so I grab my Desert Eagle and aim in the intruders direction and get out of bed using the darkness as cover to get behind him and turn on the lights I say "an uninvited guest and who might you be" "I am Guan Ping I was sent here to assassinate you" he says "well I'm in a good mood so I'll let you live but you'll have to leave before I change my mind" I say so he does.

"Zhen I have some business to take care of back at WI I'll be back in an hour" I say as I leave our apartment.

After a knock at our door Zhen opens the door to our apartment when Cao Pi walks in and Zhen sits on the couch Pi doing the same "hey Zhen I came by to tell you….I love you" Cao Pi says, to this Zhen punches him in the face and says "Pi what the fuck is wrong with you" "Bad choice I always get what I want" Pi says and punches Zhen in the face and starts pulling up her dress but just then I walk in and see what he's doing "PI WHAT THE FUCK" I yell as I pull out my Deagle putting a round in his shoulder throwing him against the wall knocking him out "Zhen lets get out of here I have a contact in Shu who could probably get us on good terms with 'em and with that we go downstairs, grab some food, and hop into my Coupe de ville riding towards southeastern Xu Chang.

For those of you who have read GTA: luo yang that was my inspiration for this so thnx for reading and don't forget to review…or else. JK

-DCE


	2. Chapter 2

We ride down the freeway towards Shu, Nickelback "When We Stand Together" is playing on the radio when I pull over saying to Zhen "I got a call to make be right back" so I get out of the car leaving the engine running I pull out my cellphone, dial the number, when a voice on the other end picks up saying "Hello?" "Chao it's Xi this is really important…I need you to get me into Shu and on friendly terms with 'em" I say "Wait what are you talking about" a confused Chao says "okay I'll start from the beginning…I left to take care of some things at my office and some time while I was gone my brother came over and when I got back he was trying to rape Zhen…so I shot him" I reply "alright I'll see what I can do but get here fast" Chao says "ok thanks bro" I say hanging up and getting back in my car Zhen asks were we're going "Shu" I reply.

As we pull up to Liu Bei's house, Chao and Liu Bei are there to greet us as Zhen and I get out of the car and Liu Bei welcomes us warmly inviting us into his home saying "make yourselves at home" "thank you Liu Bei" I say as Zhen and I walk towards our room I notice Guan Ping who is staring at Zhen's chest when she looks at me and smiles and I look at him giving him the she's mine look so he backs off but as we walk by I notice him staring at her ass so I'm not hesitant to flip him off and say "hey perv boy back the fuck off" and this time he does, smart move.

After Zhen and I get settled in our room Ping, Chao, and I all sit in the living room watching TV downin 40's when I break the silence saying "hey Chao is Yun here" I ask "nah he left just before you got here" Chao replies.

The next morning after we all eat Lu Bei calls me into his office telling me to take a seat as I walk in so I do when Liu Bei says "I've heard back when your father was alive you were his hitman so I have a job for you" "yeah why" I ask "well since you left your brother named your cousin Cao Xiu as your replacement so I want you to take him out" Bei says "alright what's the pay" I ask "$2000" Bei replies "alright I'll be back" I say.

As I sit on a rooftop overlooking Xiu's favorite restaurant I scope out each table until I find him drinking a coffee and I hold my breath, my finger on the trigger as he looks right at me his eyes widen and I let the bullet fly tearing Xiu's head clean off I quickly leave getting in my car and driving off.

So anyone like how I portrayed Guan Ping LOL. Well thnx for reading

-DCE


	3. Chapter 3

As I pull up to Liu Bei's place I get out of my car, cigarette in hand I take a long draw before throwing it on the ground as I continue on into the house, greeted by Liu Bei I say "Xiu is dead, poor bastard didn't know what hit him" "good I'll have your pay tomorrow" I thank him and as I'm about to head to the door a bullet whizzes past my face, "OH SHIT" I yell as I grab the nearest guns I can find two M9's, I then stack up on a wall for cover now joined by Chao, Yun, and Bei, we open the door and I charge out guns blazing killing 3 of the bastards right away I then get behind my car for cover, next to come out is Yun who boldly walks out walking towards the Wei assassins he kills 3 more of them before a bullet rips through his leg and another in his shoulder and he drops, I then see a few of the assassins walk up to Yun about to execute him when the sound of tires screeching distracts them and by the time they see the black Mercedes coming towards them it's too late, they're dead before they hit the ground, seeing this I get up walking towards the remaining hostiles but then I'm knocked over by an explosion when I see a man walking up to me reloading his M-4 and aims at my head but just as he Is about to pull the trigger I see a girl run up stab the man in the stomach and grab his M-4 raising it to his chin and pulls the trigger, she then extends her hand to me so I reach up and grab it nodding in Yun's direction saying "get him inside" so she runs over to him helping him up and leading him towards the house, I then walk up to a wounded assassin and grab my knife from my boot and ask "who sent you" "fuck-" he's cut off by my knife in his leg "I'll ask again who sent you" I ask again my voice showing anger "Go fuck yourself" he says so I shove my knife in his crotch and he squeals "I WON'T FUCKING ASK AGAIN WHO THE FUCK SENT YOU" I scream "okay okay it was Zhang Liao" he says "now that wasn't so hard was it" I say and I stab him in the chest leaving him there to bleed out.

Okay so who was the mystery woman well you'll have to wait and see in the next chapter.

-DCE


	4. Chapter 4

As I walk into the house I see Yun lying on the couch when Chao just shakes his head and says "he's gone bro, lost to much blood" "DAMMIT" I scream storming out of the house I realize the explosion that knocked me over was my car so I walk off towards downtown.

As I walk I notice a white Ford Mustang following me so I duck into a nearby bar, buy a beer, drink it, and leave. As I walk out I see Xiahou Dun and Yuan in front of me looking at me evilly and walk towards me but as they're about to strike Yuan gets shot repeatedly in the chest and Dun in the eye, when I look around I see the girl from earlier drive up in her Mercedes, putting away her AK she says "get in", as I do so I look to her and ask "who are you" "Liu Xing at your service " she replies "well at least I can trust you, ok take me to the nearest car dealership I need a new ride." I say as we speed off. A few hours later I drive back towards Shu in my new Mazda Miata.

Well im sorry the chapter was so short but im very tired so R&R. Thnx 4 readin

-DCE


	5. Chapter 5

As I look through my phone I get a call from Cao Zhi "Bro its Zhi...Pi fired Sima Yi and he's headed for Shu" and just like that he hangs up. I make my way to Liu Bei's place when in the driveway I see Zhang Fei aiming at Yi with his shotgun and Yi with his M9 aiming at Fei so I get out of my car, pull out my Deagle, and fire in the air saying "Fei he's on our side" hearing this Fei lowers his weapon and leads him inside as I do the same walking in. When I walk in I'm greeted by Zhen and Chao who are both standing on either side of me and all falls silent until Xing walks down from her room and runs into Yi's ready arms kissing him when Liu Shan says "Get a room" "SHAN" Bei yells, after the lovebirds separate Yi walks up to Shan "well hey there little man" Yi says "Go fuck yourself" Shan replies "SHAN" Bei yells again and lastly Yi walks over to me saying "Xi long time no see" "yeah you too Yi" I say so with that we all separate with Yi telling Bei everything he knows about Wei, Zhen & I walk towards our room when Shan slaps her ass and Zhen gets **very** pissed charging at Shan "your dead you little pervert" Zhen says as I hold Zhen back "run Shan I can't hold her much longer" with that he runs up to his room and locks the door.

Again I apologize for the short chapter but im short on ideas lol.

Anyway thnx for reading

-DCE


	6. Chapter 6

As I drive down the highway, Zhen to my left when a truck pulls out in front of us "hey asshole y-" I feel a burning pain in my side as blood runs from my side as I look at Zhen who has two bullets in her chest as she looks at me her face pale and a frozen look on her face when I see a man with an eye patch looking at me angrily "set the car ablaze" he says as he walks back into the truck. I smell smoke entering the car and the heat of flames rising so I summon all my strength and pull Zhen out of my door but my foot is stuck under her seat as the flames rise my face starts to burn and I hear tires screech outside my car and Chao runs up and tries to pull me out when he sees my burnt face he realizes he needs to get me out so he pulls me as hard as he can tearing my foot from the seat and pulling me from the car laying me on the asphalt "w-where's Zhen" I ask "she's dead Xi I'm sorry" Chao says to me but I can't cry for when I reach for my face I can't feel anything but pain, and I look over at Zhen's body as I close my eyes and pass out.

I awaken 3 days later in a hospital bed with Liu Bei smiling at me "oh good your awake" he says as he calls Chao, Xiang and Sima Yi walk in I look next to me and notice a black hockey mask next to me and put it on "how do I look" I ask…

_3 hours later_

I'm released from the hospital soon after when I see a Ford GT in front of me when Chao says "you're going to need a new car" I smile as I get in and turn on the radio hearing HU come through the speakers I look to Chao "have the chopper outside of Wei Industries in 3 hours" I say driving off towards WI with revenge on my mind.


	7. Chapter 7

As I arrive at Wei industries HQ I first looks for Xiahou Dun's car and places a bomb in the car, I then call Cao Zhi letting him know I'm ready to overthrow Cao Pi.

I then walk up into the main lobby where I am stopped by a guard who I recognizes as Zhang Liao "do you have an appointment" Liao asks, I pay him no mind and keep walking until Liao stops me again, me now pissed of pulls Liao into a headlock and points a pistol to his head "Liao let me through or so help me god I will blow your brains all over this fucking room" "fuck y-"he is cut off by a bullet passing through his head. I then get in the elevator and take it up to the top floor where Zhi nods to me as all the officers at a council Cao Pi is holding, pull a gun on me as I smirk through my mask as an explosion is heard distracting Pi but giving everyone time to aim at Pi who looks at the men horrified "I guess this is our little uprising" Zhi says walking up to Pi with me as I kick Pi out the window forcing Pi to hold on for dear life "b-brother please help me" Pi says to me but I only says "this is for Zhen you sick fuck" as I shoot my brother who falls to his death, then a loud noise is heard outside as I walk up to Zhi "the company is yours" I say to him backing towards the window and jumping on to a waiting helicopter piloted by Ma Chao as we fly off back towards Shu.

And so ends A Brothers Betrayal…well what'd you guys think, leave a review .

Thnx for reading

-DCE


End file.
